Hawaii
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night ended up with his becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons
1. Chapter One

Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Evie Taylor, Michael Landon, Duncan Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the first chapter of the second part of the 'Theo' saga**

 **This story continues on from 'One night was all it took' so if you haven't read that story first then it might make sense to go back and read that story otherwise a lot of what is in this chapter won't make any sense at all.**

 **This part of the saga will probably be around eighteen chapters long just like the first one. I plan to update regularly though I don't know exactly how regularly that will be.**

 **Nothing more to say really except I hope you enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night ended up with his becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons or will everything he's building fall apart.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett blinked as Danni Williams words slowly sank in to his mind.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Steve McGarrett blinked as Danni Williams words slowly sank in to his mind.

"Hawaii?" He repeated in disbelief watching as she nodded and turned towards him, leaning against the counter behind her and giving him a moment to appreciate the picture she presented unconsciously to him. She looked gorgeous, her long blond hair plaited to the side making her look younger than she was. She was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt with a vest top underneath. He focused when she sighed, her hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck as her grey eyes flickered away from him to look out of the window for a moment before she looked back at him.

"Hawaii" She confirmed. "We're going to Honolulu if that makes it any better. I wouldn't have left without sending you word first, even if I had to send the new address to your Commander Officer then I would have" She told him. Steve nodded, turning to look at Theo when the small baby grabbed his t-shirt with one hand, chewing down on his fist with the other. Dribble going down his chin. "Here" Danni said, turning and grabbing a soft looking blue towel from the side and throwing it to Steve who caught it with his free hand. "He's beginning to teeth hence the dribbling" She explained. "Just grab his chewing toy from his baby chair and he'll be content"

"Sure" Steve said, still trying to wrap his head around her news as he followed her instructions grabbing the blue ring and offering it to his son who stared at it for a moment before blessing Steve with a wide gummy smile and snatched it from him, stuffing it into his mouth and gumming it. "When are you moving exactly?" He asked her, looking back as she turned and began packing again.

"Technically in two weeks' time but my brothers Nate and David are flying out there to find us a place to live. Nate actually has some business there for the family company and David is on leave at the moment so they offered and I accepted. Once they found a place I can start sending this out there so it's there when we arrive" She explained, flashing him a smile. "You know you're actually taking this a lot better than I thought you would" She commented, an undercurrent of relief to her voice.

"I was born and raised in Hawaii until I was fifteen Danni" He admitted, watching her eyes widen in surprise at his news. "I've always meant to go back but there just haven't been time. Now I have a reason to return. Have you given your brothers a list of things we need in our house?" Steve asked her, ignoring the way her eyebrow rose at the comment.

"I gave them the basics of what I required and a price range" She answered with a shrug. "David is my twin brother, he knows what I like and what I don't like. Having him out there is as good as me going myself." She told him with a smile.

"Can you text them and tell them to add another 750 grand onto the price range and for them to try and find a place which either has a private beach or a swimming pool" He told her, adjusting Theo in his arms, he tilted his head and nuzzled his nose into Theo's soft hair, breathing in the scent of his baby and letting it calm him. He had waited six months to hold him son and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"You want to buy the house together?" Danni questioned him carefully, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she met his. He nodded.

"Yeah I do and I won't take no for an answer Danni, wherever you and Theo are is home to me. If you say that you have to move to Hawaii then we'll move to Hawaii but if we're going there and we'll be there for a while then buying a good sized house which would allow Grace, Evie and Theo to have their own room and space is vital. Getting a place with at least two or even three spare rooms would be good because then we can have people round to visit and in the future if we ever have another child then the room could be turned into a nursery for them." He told her, reaching out and catching Theo's teething ring before it could fall to the floor and passing it back to his son who took it eagerly with another smile at Steve.

"You've given this a lot of thought" Danni remarked, a strange tone to her voice which he hadn't heard before.

"I just spent six months in hell Danni, thinking about you and Theo was the only thing which kept me going out there so maybe I planned some things out in case I got back here. I was going to suggest we get a place together, admittedly here on the mainland but going back to Hawaii is no hardship for me." He stated with a shrug before he frowned slightly. "What made you pick Hawaii anyway?" He asked.

Danni opened her mouth for a moment before she closed it, frowning slightly as though she was choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

"My ex-husband Duncan was given a promotion by his bank and he's been made manager of their new branch in Hawaii which means he has to move out there. He asked if I would go with him because of the girls and I agreed." She told him. Steve blinked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Duncan and I remained friends Steve, good friends at that so when he asked I made a few calls to find out what it would be like working there. Turns out that he has a cousin out there who works on the police force. I spoke to him and asked him to put some fillers out for me and sent him a copy of my CV and the Captain of the Detective unit rang me himself and offered me a job out there. The pay is more than I earn now and they are willing to accommodate the fact that I have children. My brother Nate will be over there a lot as well so it made sense so I accepted the job and told Duncan. He's flying out there in a couple of days. Grace and Evie love their Dad Steve, I would never separate them."

"Yeah but what about you?" Steve demanded, glancing at Theo, realising that his son was asleep, his gently lowered him into the car chair, making sure he was comfortable before he turned back to Danni. "You love it here and you love your job and you're just giving it all up to move to a place where you know no one?" He asked in disbelief.

"Firstly I know someone on the island and secondly this is how parenting works Steve. Duncan and I have a custody agreement, a very good custody agreement, he can easily take me back to court and get a better deal for himself. What if the judge splits it half and half? I couldn't spend six months away from my daughters. It's easier this way" She stated firmly.

Steve wanted to argue the point but he recognised the look in her eyes. She wasn't going to change her mind and if he pushed it then he could lose her.

"Okay then, I just wanted to be sure that you had thought this through Danni that's all." He said, leaning back against the table and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have and I've discussed it with everyone as well." She assured him, turning and moving over towards him stopping in front of him. "Duncan and I are just friends if that's what you're worried about." She promised him, her eyes warm as she looked at him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards him and captured her lips in a soft kiss which she happily replied to.

"I'm not worried about that" He told her when he leaned back, reaching up with his hand and framing her face. "God I've missed you" he murmured, stealing another kiss.

"We've missed you as well. How long are you off this time?" She questioned, her face turning curious when he grinned at her.

"Three weeks so I'll be here to help you move to Hawaii" He stated.

"Help would be good" She said before she gave him a curious look. "You said you were born and lived in Hawaii, does that mean you still have family there?" She asked. Steve froze for a second, his eyes flickering away from hers for a second before he looked back at her.

"My father lives there but we don't speak at all, we haven't really spoken since I was fifteen after my mother died. He had some form of breakdown I guess and sent me and my sister to the mainland. My Sister Mary was sent to live with my Aunt Debs in LA and I was sent to live with my Uncle Michael in Maryland. I think it was meant to be a temporary move but he never asked for us back. I haven't been back to Hawaii since then" He told her quietly. Danni remained quiet for a moment, before she reached out and cupped his face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" She said searching his eyes.

"It's the way it is" He responded with a shrug. "My Uncle and Aunt are great people, they treated me like I was one of their own kids, and they've always viewed me as a son which reminds me. I want you and Theo and the girls to come with me to see them. They want to meet their first grandkid" He said, nodding his head toward Theo who was sleeping peacefully still.

"When?" She asked him.

"Before we move to Hawaii, maybe next week?" He questioned.

"We'll see what we can do" She remarked leaning forward and kissing him before she moved back. "Right now though you can help me out by packing while I check on the girls" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling his to his feet before she moved around him and pushed him towards the boxes.

Steve shook his head as he moved towards the half full boxes. His mind whirling at the thought of going back to Hawaii, knowing that his father was still on there.

He frowned, forcing himself to pay attention to the job at hand.

He could work his mixed feelings out later.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it more than you can go! Plus it keeps me writing so it's a win/win situation really.**


	2. Chapter Two

Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she turned into her own individual character with her own set of beliefs and personality, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Evie Taylor, Theo Williams-McGarrett, Michael Landon, Karen Landon and Duncan Taylor belong to me as well**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all**

 **This story continues on from 'One night was all it took' so if you haven't read that story first then it might make sense to go back and read that story otherwise a lot of what is in this chapter won't make any sense at all.**

 **This part of the saga will probably be around eighteen chapters long just like the first one. I plan to update regularly though I don't know exactly how regularly that will be.**

 **You'll begin to get a real idea in this story of Steve's background, or rather the background which I've created for him. The show has disappointed me so much recently that I'm just making everything which I write canon in my head. I've gone into a lot of detail in my notes over every character's background so hopefully it will make sense to you all. I should also add that you will be meeting Steve's family in this story because it makes sense that you do because of Theo.**

 **Nothing more to say really except I hope you enjoy the story!**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night ended up with his becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons or will everything he's building fall apart.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni breathed out slowly, looking towards the sofa with a soft smile. Steve was laid out on it, his eyes half close as he cradled Theo to his chest, his thumb stroking the sleeping baby's soft hair.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Danni breathed out slowly, looking towards the sofa with a soft smile. Steve was laid out on it, his eyes half close as he cradled Theo to his chest, his thumb stroking the sleeping baby's soft hair. He looked exhausted though that didn't surprise Danni considering how much work he had done since arriving that afternoon. He had taken over the majority of the packing for her, allowing her to spend time with Grace and Evie, getting the two small girl's ready for the big move.

Dinner had been awkward, Grace and Evie treating Steve with a coolness which had surprised and saddened Danni even though she understood the reaction. She could only hope that they could spend the next three weeks together as a family which would calm any residual fears that the two girls may have had about Steve being in their life.

"Grace and Evie get off to sleep alright?" Steve asked her, his voice quiet and relaxed as he watched her.

"Yeah, they took a little bit of time to settle but I'm putting that down to them being excited about everything which is happening. Gracie has spoken nonstop about the move since Duncan and I sat her and Evie down and told them about it." She answered with a shake of her head, a smile coming to her face when he held out his hand to her. She moved towards him, taking it and allowing him to pull her down on the sofa next to him. She curled into him with a happy sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a big change and Grace is six right, she's at the perfect age for it" Steve commented, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Seven now" Danni corrected. "Her birthday was on the 4th November. And Evie has just turned four as well two weeks ago."

"Seven and four" Steve remarked, "I'll have to get them both a belated present." Danni tilted her head back, looking at the thoughtful look on his face which clearly told her that he was trying to figure out what exactly you got a seven and four year old girl. It was surprisingly endearing.

"I got a present for Grace and Evie on your behalf, you got Grace a paint set and Evie a Barbie doll she's been wanting for months and they both loved your gift. They wanted to call you to thank you but…" Danni's voice trailed off as she shrugged, her eyes meeting his gaze when he looked down towards her. "I figured you wouldn't mind and well… you said you were in this for the long haul which means…" Her voice stopped abruptly, breathing out instead as she tried to pick the right words to use.

"That I need to be a father to Grace and Evie as well" he finished for her, tilting his head down so he could capture her mouth in a soft kiss. "I can be that to them Danni though obviously I wouldn't try to take the place of their actual father." He assured her with a half-smile at her.

Danni nodded, leaning back slightly and searching his eyes before she looked down at Theo and smiled, reaching out and brushing her hand across his back.

"He's fast asleep" She commented quietly. "It's time to put him in his cot" Danni pushed herself up into a sitting position, wriggling to the edge of the sofa and pushing herself to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before she reached down and took Theo, adjusting him in her arms as she moved to the door, looking at Steve over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" She asked him curiously before she turned back and left the room, heading down the corridor and towards the small bedroom which he shared with Evie. The room which she and Steve had decorated together. She placed Theo in the cot, looking down at him for a second with a soft smile which widened when Steve wrapped his arms around her, leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder, his eyes fixed on their son.

"I know I've said it before but you and I really have made a gorgeous kid together." Steve commented proudly.

"He is gorgeous, he's looking more like you with every passing day" Danni remarked, placing her hand on his and squeezing down on it before she spoke. "I don't know about you but I'm tired out" She stated, stepping out of his arms and crossing the other side of the room to make sure that Evie was still asleep before she reached out to him, using the grip she had on him when he took her hand to pull him out of Theo's room and into the master bedroom next door. She let go of him, closing the door behind him and moved towards the bed, stripping out of her clothes aware of Steve watching every movement she made. She glanced back at him. "There's some T-shirts in the drawer which should fit you if you need them." She stated with a smile before she pulled on her own sleep wear and headed into the small en-suite closing the door behind her.

She leaned against it, allowing herself a moment to breathe before she headed to the sink, glancing up at her reflection in the mirror before nodding to herself, brushing her teeth and exiting the room again. Her eyes landed on Steve, the air catching in her throat at the sight of him wearing nothing but snugly fitting black boxers. For a moment she stared, her mouth going dry before she noticed the cuts and bruises which littered his skin, cuts and bruises which looked painful.

"Steve" She murmured, moving towards him, her hand reaching out and gently stroking one of the bruises, her eyes flickering up to see his reaction. "What happened? Have you had these looked at by someone?" She demanded, frowning when Steve shrugged at her.

"They are nothing serious Danni, I've had much worse than this before and been fine." He told her, a casual tone to his voice as though his injuries were unimportant.

"That doesn't fill me with any kind of confidence Steven." Danni told him, placing her hands on his torso and pushing against him until his legs hit the back of the bed sending him backwards on to it. "Sit up and stay right here" She stated firmly, using the same tone that she would use on Grace or Evie. "I'm just going to get some TCP, some of these cuts could get infected if they aren't taken care of properly."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, looking briefly amused though all he did was nod at her. She nodded back, turning and heading back into the bathroom, taking out the first aid kit from where she kept it under the sink. She rested it against the sink, taking out what she needed and made her way back to Steve, settling herself behind him.

"You don't have to do this Danni, the medic said I was fine." Steve told her, glancing over his shoulder at her. Danni made a huffing sound, reaching out and cupping his cheek in her hand, her thumb stroking across his cheekbone.

"That medic doesn't have a son with you and isn't quite as invested as I am in having you healthy and whole Steven. You told my parents we were in a relationship with each other which means that you're going to have to deal with this portion of my personality and accept it. I'm always going to be concerned for you especially when you're hurt. You're the father of my child that concern is never going to go away even if things don't work out for us." She told him, keeping his gaze while she spoke, noticing the look of almost wonder to his expression before she leaned forward and kissed him, lingering over the contact before leaning back. "Now face forward and remain still, this may sting a bit Steve" She told him, turning her attention back to his back.

She tilted her head to the side, opening the bottle and used the pads she had, dousing it in the TCP before she closed it and leaned over the bed, putting it on the floor. She looked at the first cut, her eyes scanning it before she leaned forward, gently kissing it before replacing her lips with the pad. He stiffened, sucking the breathe in through his nose though he remained silent.

"I'm sorry" She said guiltily.

"You've done nothing wrong" Steve replied, reaching back and placing his hand on her thigh, squeezing down on it. Danni nodded, continuing the process of kissing the spot before taking care of the wound.

"There" Danni said, dabbing the last cut. "You shouldn't have any problems now with the cuts, I'll have a look at them tomorrow and make sure that there are okay."

"Thanks Danni" Steve replied, twisting on the bed and watching as she came to her feet, putting the TCP away in the first aid kit before she headed back into the bedroom, heading towards the bed as Steve slipped passed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Danni smiled, shaking her head as she headed to the main door, opening it and slipping back onto the hallway, checking that her three children were still fast asleep before she entered the bedroom again, heading to the bed and pulling the covers back and climbing in, settling back on the pillows with a thankful sigh as the muscles in her back relaxed. She had been on the go all day and that, with the added surprise of Steve appearing had worn her out.

She must have drifted off for a moment because the next thing she was aware of was the mattress dipping and Steve's arms coming around her, pulling her gently over to her and reaaranging her so she was curled up against him, her head against his shoulder as he captured her hand, holding it in his and resting them over his heart, their legs tangled together.

"You awake Danni?" He murmured softly, the husky tone to his voice making her shiver even as she made a hum of agreement. "I'd like to call my Aunt and Uncle tomorrow to let them know we're coming. They'll want to see if they can gather my cousins together, so the more time I can give them the better it would be." He commented.

Danni opened her eyes slowly, staring ahead of her as she considered his request.

"Are they important to you?" She asked curiously, nuzzling her face against him and kissing his shoulder when his arm tightened around her. For a moment she though he wasn't going to answer her but he began speaking quietly.

"When my Mom died my Dad sent me and my sister to live with relatives. Mary was twelve at the time, she went to LA to live with my Aunt Debs, I was fifteen and was sent to live with my Uncle Michael, Aunt Karen and their kids in Maryland. It was a rough transition but my Aunt and Uncle never gave up on me, they raised me like I was their own son, treating me like the others and never let me feel like I was an outsider. My Dad rarely contacted me unless you count a call on my birthday and at Christmas. He never came to visit and he never asked me and Mary to come and visit him. So the majority of my upbringing, or at least during the teenage year, was done by my Aunt and Uncle. They put me through school, cared for me when I was sick, paid for my first car, paid for me to go to Annapolis. They've been amazing, like a second set of parents to me. Karen wants to meet Theo, as far as she's concerned he's her first grandchild and I'd like to give her that. I can't repay everything they've done for me but I can at least show them how much I appreciate them and what they did." He said.

Danni nodded slightly, wrapping her arm around him and hugging him, touched by the raw emotions she had heard in his voice.

"Okay call them and ask if Friday is good. We can go there for the weekend and they can meet Theo. You met my family, it's only fair that we meet yours." She stated.

She blinked when Steve let go of her hand, tilting her chin back and kissed her on the mouth.

"Thank you Danni" He murmured, kissing her again.

"You're welcome" She said, responding to the kiss before she moved back. "Let's get some sleep okay? If you think the past day was tiring then you've seen nothing yet" She stated, dropping her head against his shoulder again, her eyes closing, a small smile coming to her lips when she heard him speak.

"Yes Boss"

"Yeah and don't you forget it" She murmured back before she let sleep pull her under.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it more than you can go! Plus it keeps me writing so it's a win/win situation really.**


	3. Chapter Three

Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, John McGarrett and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Theo McGarrett, Evie Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon and Dean Landon do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's chapter Three of Hawaii for you.**

 **I should apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up to you all. I know you've been waiting a while and I'm sorry for that. I have to wait until the inspiration strikes and my muse has unfortunately been preoccupied with other stories. It has deemed to allow me to produce this chapter for you all so I'm hoping against hope that it will continue and I can start giving you more regular updates on this story then I've managed to do up until this point.**

 **As I've mentioned in previous Author notes, this story is the second part of the saga known as the 'Theo saga'. The title obviously based on the fact that Steve and Danni's son is called Theo. The first one in the saga is called 'One night is all it took' I would recommend going back and reading that story so that everything which will be in this story will make sense to you.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm guessing probably anything from fifteen to twenty chapters long, again it all depends on the muse and how well he plays ball with me.**

 **Steve's background will be explored a lot during this story, more so than Danni's. In a way you can think of this being Steve's portion of the story since I feel as though the majority of the chapters will be from his point of view and how he goes about going from a Navy SEAL to the core to being a father to his son. It's a slow journey and he is going to mess up a lot but I have faith in him.**

 **Anyway, there's nothing much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story and to thank you for sticking with me**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett's whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night stand ended up with him becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from it when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons or will everything he's building fall apart.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve wasn't sure how long he lay on Danni's bed, holding her close to him, savouring the warmth of her body next to his as he listened to the soft sound of her breathing.**

Official Romance for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Other romances will be mentioned as we go.**

Chapter Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve wasn't sure how long he lay on Danni's bed, holding her close to him, savouring the warmth of her body next to his as he listened to the soft sound of her breathing. He couldn't believe that he was finally able to do this, to simply lay with her without having to open his eyes and realise that it had all been a dream and he was in the middle of a warzone with people determined to kill him.

He breathed out slowly, a slight smile coming to his face as he stroked his hand up and down her bare back before he tilted his head on the pillow towards the window, his gaze landing on the sky, taking in the soft blue colour.

This was something which he could definitely get used to.

He blinked when he heard Danni's breathing change before she stretched beside him, her body tense for a moment before it eased out of her, leaving her boneless. Steve looked towards her, smiling when her eyes flickered open, closing almost straight away before she clearly forced them open again; her hazy gaze meeting his. For a moment he stared at her, watching as her face brightened at the sight of him, a smile coming to her face which caused his heart to skip a beat.

It was a smile which he was determined to see for as long as possible.

"Morning my love" Steve murmured, leaning in and stealing a kiss from her, her lips were soft and inviting as she kissed him back slowly, clearly savouring the contact between them before she leaned back, her mouth curling up into another smile.

"Morning yourself beloved" She answered resting her hand against his chest and resting her chin on it, looking up at him. "How did you sleep? Are your injuries okay?"

"They're fine and I slept good Danni, better than I've slept in…"

"Six months" Danni finished for him, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah well your bed is a lot more comfortable then sleeping in a bunk or a sleeping bag" Steve responded. Danni considered his comment for a moment before she nodded.

"I'm pretty sure any bed would feel good after that but I'm glad you're in this one baby."

"So am I" Steve replied.

"It's time to get up though" She told him, leaning in and kissing him again before she pushed herself away from him and moved to the edge of the mattress, coming to her feet and glancing back towards him when he sat up in bed.

"What is the morning routine here, I'm guessing that you must have one in place?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah there is one in place" Danni said, sounding amused for a moment as she headed towards the en-suite bathroom. "We get up now, shower, dress and then the real fun will begin"

"Fun?" Steve replied with a raised eyebrow, a reluctant smile coming to his face when she laughed at his comment.

"You'll see" She told him before she headed into the en-suite. Steve stared after her for a moment before he flopped back on the mattress, bringing his hands up and running them through his hair before he came to his own feet and followed her into the bathroom. He quickly used the toilet, washing his hands before he grabbed the same toothbrush which he had used the night before and quickly brushed his teeth. He glanced towards the shower when the curtain was pulled back slightly and Danni's head appeared. "Are you taking a shower?" she asked him.

"I'll take one with you" Steve replied with a grin at her which grew when she laughed again. Her laughter was a sound which he could hear over and over again and not grow bored of it.

"As much as I want to have one with you and trust me I do, we just don't have the time right now but we'll have plenty of time this evening once the kids are all in bed and asleep" She promised him before she disappeared again from sight.

"I'm holding you to that" He told her.

"Pass me the towel please" Danni requested. Steve glanced around him for a second before he moved towards the rack and grabbed the biggest towel, turning round just as Danni stepped out of the shower. His eyes dropped, running over her body before he reluctantly held out the towel to her. "Thanks beloved" She said, taking it from him and wrapping it around herself.

"Tomorrow we're waking up early so we can enjoy having a shower together" He told her.

"We can do that" Danni said, blowing him a kiss before she left the room. Steve breathed out, stepping into the shower that Danni had left on for him and glanced around him, his nose crinkling when he realised that the only shower gel and shampoos which Danni had were made for females. He was about to call out for her when she appeared dressed in a bra and panties holding out a different shower gel and shampoo to him. "These are for you" She told him, smiling as he took it from her before she disappeared again.

"Thanks love" Steve called out, opening up the shower gel and sniffing it, making a humming sound at the back of his throat.

He took his usual three minute shower, his mind racing with everything they needed to do before the move to Hawaii happened. A move which disturbed him more than he was willing to admit out loud. He was in two minds over whether he should break his own self-imposed rule and contact his father to let him know that he was coming back to the island or if he should just remain silent and hope that his and his father's paths didn't cross while he was out there.

All he knew for certain was that wherever Danni and Theo went was where he would go as well.

Shaking his head Steve climbed out of the shower. Snagging the second towel from the rack he wrapped it around his waist and stepped back into the main bedroom, his eyes immediately landing on Danni who had already dressed in a pretty black skirt with a pale blue vest top and was now standing in front of the full length mirror at the side of the room, trying to sort out her hair.

"Did you bring any clothes with you?" Danni asked, her eyes meeting his in the reflection of the glass. "If you haven't then I got you some as a just in case. They're in the middle drawer over there." She told him, using her hair brush to indicate the set of drawers which she meant.

"You got me clothes?" Steve said in surprised as he headed over to it and opened the drawer in question, rummaging through it with a raised eyebrow, a feeling of warmth creeping through him. Danni had gotten him a selection of t-shirts in different colours, some shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, some cargo pants as well as some boxers and socks. There was even a warm looking hoody and zip up top all in his size. "How exactly did you know the right size to get?" He asked her, glancing over his shoulder when she laughed softly at the comment, shooting him an affectionate look as she caught up her blond hair into a ponytail.

"I'm a Detective Steve, detecting is what I do for a living" She teased before taking mercy on him and going on to explain. "It wasn't exactly hard to find out your size, you left a t-shirt here last time you stayed so I knew that size and I may have checked what jeans size you wore as well" She said with a shrug. "I figured that you would head here as soon as you could because Theo was here so I just thought it would save time if I had things here as a just in case scenario, I got you a coat as well since it gets cold here, that's hanging up by the front door."

Steve blinked, turning and crossing the room towards her, he stopped in front of her, leaning down and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. His heart swelling at her simple, thoughtful action. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had done something like that for him.

"Thank you Danni, I appreciate it." He murmured against her lips before he forced himself to move away.

"You're welcome" Danni replied with a smile as she turned and headed towards the doorway. "I'd best go and get the girls up and ready for school. I'll see you down in the kitchen when you're dressed."

"Can I get Theo?" Steve asked before she could escape. She looked over at him, blinking at the request before she shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah of course you can, I've already laid his clothes out for the day" She told him, flashing him another smile before she disappeared through the door, closing it behind her to give him privacy to dress.

Steve stared at it for a moment before he quickly selected a pair of dark cargo pants and a simple blue t-shirt. He dressed, running a hand through his hair to flatten it down and stared at himself in the mirror for a second before nodding at himself and leaving the room. He made his way down the corridor, slipping into the room which he knew his son would be. The other side of the room was empty indicating that Evie was already up and either in the kitchen or in the bathroom.

Steve stopped next to the crib and stared down into it, his eyes scanning over his son's face taking in every feature before he spoke softly.

"Hey my little Theo, how did you sleep?" He crooned softly, watching as Theo immediately turned at the sound of his voice, his eyes opened as he stared up at Steve with a confused look which would have made Steve smile at any other time with how cute it made him look. Now however, it succeeded in making his heart ache that his own child didn't recognise him. "Hey Theo, I'm your Daddy" He told the small baby softly as he reached into the cribs and lifted Theo out, holding him close and nuzzling his nose into Theo's dark hair, breathing in his scent. Theo wiggled in his arms for a moment, reaching out with his small hand and gripping the material of Steve's t-shirt, his other hand drifting to his mouth where he bit down on it. "Don't do that baby" Steve chided quietly as he reached up and removed Theo's hand, gripping it in his as he looked around the room.

He headed over to the small changing mat on top of a set of drawers and placed Theo on it, watching as he kicked his legs in the air, gurgling happily to himself.

Steve unbuttoned Theo's sleeping suit, pealing it away from him and chucked it to one side, leaning down as he did to blow a raspberry against Theo's belly, a grin coming to his face when Theo giggled happily, the sound warming Steve. He did it once or twice more before quickly changing Theo's wet nappy, thankful that he had some experience with changing them from when he was younger and lived with his Uncle and Aunt who had had a small baby of their own when he had arrived to stay with them.

He dressed Theo and picked him up, burying his face back into his son's hair as he straightened his shoulders. His mind already drifting to the day ahead of him and what he needed to do to help Danni pack. Not only that but he had to find a way to win Grace and Evie over.

He breathed out and looked down into Theo's blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"Nothing is ever easy" He murmured before kissing Theo's forehead and heading out of the room.

He had to win them over.

Everything was counting on it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Four

Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, John McGarrett and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Theo McGarrett, Evie Taylor, Michael Landon, Karen Landon and Dean Landon do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's chapter Four of Hawaii for you.**

 **Sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter today. Real life has been a bit hectic at the moment and unfortunately it seems as though it will continue for the time being. This probably means that I will only be able to update one day at the weekend though whether this will be the Saturday or the Sunday I'm unsure of at the moment. I'll be playing it by ear on what day it is.**

 **I will be trying to do multiple updates on this day so look out for them.**

 **I'm hoping to focus on this story for a bit, mainly because I'm enjoying writing it and I have a soft spot for Theo, he's just so, so cute and I love seeing Steve turn to mush around his son.**

 **Anyway, there's nothing much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story and to thank you for sticking with me**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett's whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night stand ended up with him becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from it when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons or will everything he's building fall apart.**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Are you sure that this is a good idea Danni? Maybe it would be better for everyone if I stayed behind to double check that we have everything we need for our trip tomorrow" Steve suggested, the slightest tinge of hope flavouring his voice as he watched Danni applying her makeup with an ease which spoke of experience.**

Official Romance for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Other romances will be mentioned as we go.**

Chapter Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Danni? Maybe it would be better for everyone if I stayed behind to double check that we have everything we need for our trip tomorrow" Steve suggested, the slightest tinge of hope flavouring his voice as he watched Danni applying her makeup with an ease which spoke of experience.

For a moment she remained silent before placing her eye liner on the almost empty surface of her vanity set and turned to look at Steve. He stared back at her for a moment, enjoying the view she presented unconsciously to him before focusing his attention on the words leaving her mouth.

"We've already quadruple checked everything Steve. Everything that we need is already packed and in the car for tomorrow. My parents have already agreed to pack and send the rest of the stuff we're leaving behind over to us when we've established ourselves in Hawaii. There's nothing else for us to do but enjoy the last night here." She told him firmly, continuing before he could get a word in. "Which means that we are heading over to my parents' house, like we've planned to have dinner with them and the others. What's troubling you about it? It's not like you haven't met them before."

"I haven't met all of them." Steve pointed out to her, his mind flickering back to the one time when he had met her parents, her sister Caitlin and her youngest brother Ben. A meeting which had left him with the strong impression of them not liking or approving of him.

He blinked, realising that Danni had taken advantage of his distraction and was now seated beside him on the mattress, watching him with a soft smile on her face which somehow made her grey eyes look lighter in colour. She shook her head before leaning forward and captured his lips in a soft lingering kiss, her small hand coming up and wrapping round the back of his neck as she teased him with soft kisses. He hummed, tilting his head to the side and took control of the kiss, deepening it, his arms moving round her waist and dragging her closer until she was straddling him, his hands slipping beneath her top.

"No, no, no" She murmured, reluctantly pulling away from him, leaning back far enough that there was space between their upper bodies. "We don't have time for what you're planning mister. We've still got to gather the kids together and drive to my parents place. Trust me when I say you do not want to be late Steven. We'll never hear the end of it if we are." She told him, forcing herself to climb off of him. A laugh escaped her when Steve's face fell into a look which she could only describe as a pout. "Don't give me that look, we can have all of tonight to do what we both want" She promised him with a nod before leaning down and grapping his hand in hers, giving it a small tug. "Come on."

Steve sighed as Danni dropped his hand, coming to his feet and followed his girlfriend out of the bedroom door and towards the living room where the sound of hushed conversation could be heard.

He had been with the small family for a week now and still Grace and Evie hadn't warmed to him, or rather Evie was warm and friendly to him whenever Grace wasn't around which told him that the problem was with the older girl and not the younger. It had taken him a mere two days to realise that Evie adored her older sister and would always follow her example regardless of what her own feelings on the matter in question may have been.

It was an issue which he knew he would have to eventually address but he wasn't a hundred percent sure about how to go about it. He technically was nothing to either girl. He wasn't their stepfather or an Uncle or even someone who was in their lives enough to establish himself in a parental role to them. Even now he was only there for another two weeks before he had to report back to base for his next mission. If it wasn't for the fact that his small son was their brother then he doubted that they would have anything to do with him.

Theo on the other hand had taken to Steve within a day of being with him but Steve was positive that was mostly down to the fact that Theo was one of the happiest babies who Steve had encountered. His son was happy to befriend the world, flashing everyone he met an adorable grin which turned the majority of people into his willing slave. Steve swore blind that Theo's smile had been inherited from Danni but she seemed convinced that it came from him. He was pretty sure his Aunt and Uncle would take one look at Theo and fall head over heels in love with him. A thought which made him happy.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Steve blinked, the sound of Danni's concerned sounding voice dragging him away from his musing.

"Yeah sorry, I was miles away for a moment" He admitted, wrapping a casual arm around her shoulders as he brushed a kiss over the top of her head. She looked unconvinced for a moment before sighing and allowing him to guide her into the living room.

A quick glance round the room showed that all three children were in there. Grace was kneeling beside Theo's play mat, holding onto his small hand, talking softly to him while the baby lay on his back, kicking his legs into the air while he stared up at the mobile set above him with a rapt expression on his face. Evie was in the corner of the room, crayons spilled on the floor around her as she bent over something she was clearly working on, her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth in concentration as she scribbled away.

It was Evie who spotted them first, her face brightening up as she jumped to her feet with a cry of "Mamma" before racing across the room and grabbing Danni's hand, tugging at it as she spoke excitedly. "Mamma, come and look at what I've done" The small girl demanded, shooting Steve a quick grin before she smothered it with a worried look towards her sister.

"Okay Evie, I'm coming, I'm coming" Danni said, patting Steve's arm as she moved past him towards Evie's corner.

Steve stared after her for a moment before he set his shoulders and headed over to the play mat, kneeling down beside Grace and Theo, his eyes focusing on his son. He couldn't help the grin which came to his face when Theo tilted his head towards him with a wide smile and a cry of delight as he held out his arms in Steve's direction, making it clear that he wanted Steve to pick him up.

"Hey Baby boy" He crooned as he reached down and scooped Theo into his arms holding him lightly enough that his baby could squirm into the position which he wanted to be in. Steve ducked his head down and kissed Theo's cheek before he looked at Grace who was watching him closely. "Thanks for keeping Theo company Gracie" He said with a smile at her. Grace shrugged her shoulders at him before she answered.

"Teddy is my baby brother, it's my job to look after him" She stated, a tone to her voice as though her answer was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I know and he's lucky to have both you and Evie looking out for him" Steve responded, his eyes tightening on the dark haired baby when he suddenly squirmed again.

Grace remained silent, her mouth twisting as though she was biting the inside of her cheek. He waited to see if she would say anything to her but she didn't so he came to his feet and turned round just as Danni and Evie came up to them.

"We should head off now" Danni announced looking around them with a smile. "Girls go and get your shoes on please. Nanny and Granddad are waiting for us."

"Okay Mamma" Grace said, a smile coming to her face before she skipped to the door with Evie running behind her.

"You okay with him or do you want me to take him?" Danni asked Steve, nodding her head towards Theo who was resting against Steve's shoulder, his eyes looking heavy as though he was going to sleep.

"Yeah, I've got him Danni" Steve assured her, watching as she nodded, grabbing her bag and headed towards the door. Steve glanced around him before following her out of the room and down the corridor towards the front door where the girls were pulling their shoes on, talking excitedly to each other. Steve watched them for a moment before leaning down at kissing Theo on top of the head when the small boy made a small noise which sounded remarkably like he was complaining at the lack of attention that Steve was showing him. "Sorry baby boy" He murmured, tilting his head down further so he could stare in Theo's eyes, his heart softening when Theo grinned at him,

"Steve, let's go" Danni said.

"Coming Danni" Steve said, pulling on his own boots before heading out of the door and towards Danni's car, a smile coming to his face when Grace and Evie ran past him. He waited until both girls had clambered into the back of the car before leaning in and placing Theo in his seat, strapping him in. He leaned out, closing the door and looked towards Danni as she moved down the path towards him.

"Catch" She called out, throwing him the car keys. He caught them out the air, grinning at her when she winked at him and headed round to the passenger side. Steve climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat before sticking the key in the ignition.

"Ready?" He asked, glancing at the Danni as she nodded.

"Ready" She agreed.

Steve swallowed as he reversed the car out of the drive and took the road which would lead Danni's parents' house, feeling as though he was approaching his own doom.

He breathed out, glancing at Danni as she reached out and rested her hand on his thigh, squeezing down on it with a reassuring smile at him which comforted him despite himself.

He had faced the worst or the worst during his time in the Navy and survived it.

He would survive this as well

He had to.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Chapter Five

Hawaii

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, John McGarrett and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Theo McGarrett, Evie Taylor, Bobby Williams, Lily Williams, Nathan 'Nate' Williams, Caitlin 'Cait' Williams, Elijah Williams, Christopher 'Chris' Williams and Benjamin 'Ben/Benji' Williams do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here's chapter Five of Hawaii for you.**

 **This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones but please rest assured that it was on purpose. I want the second half of this evening to be from Steve's point of view and since this chapter was from Danni's I decided to split it into two parts rather than suddenly leap from one point of view to the others.**

 **A few people have been asking how long this story will be. The honest answer is that I'm not sure exactly but keeping in mind what I still have to cover in it and the fact that we're already on chapter five and are still on the mainland and could easily still be on the mainland for at least three more chapters than I'm going to make the assumption that it will be more than eighteen chapters which the first story in the trilogy was.**

 **Like the first story in this trilogy though the story plotline will jump forward and not be set in say a two week period. We could easily suddenly skip two months within two chapters. It all depends on the scenes I need to get written but it should be fun.**

 **I'll probably miss this trilogy once it's all done so don't be surprised if the odd little one shot pops up from time to time.**

 **Anyway, there's nothing much more to say other than I hope you enjoy the story and to thank you for sticking with me**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett's whole world was changed when he met Danni Williams and had a one night stand with her. That one night stand ended up with him becoming a father and being in a relationship with her. Now on top of that he finds out that Danni is moving to Hawaii, a place he hasn't been since his father had sent him from it when he was fifteen. Can Steve balance everything and face his demons or will everything he's building fall apart.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni shifted in the passenger seat of her car, her eyes fixed on Steve as she wondered what he was thinking.**

Official Romance for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Micren)**

 **Bobby Richardson / Lily Richardson (Bobly)**

 **Other romances will be mentioned as we go.**

Chapter Romances

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Bobby Richardson / Lily Richardson (Bobly)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Danni shifted in the passenger seat of her car, her eyes fixed on Steve as she wondered what he was thinking. His expression looked calm and composed but she could tell that he was tense and it was a tension which seemed to be growing the closer and closer they got to her parents' house. At any other time she would have found it endearing but right now she needed him to be on point and focused, especially considering how important this meeting was going to be.

"You okay?" She asked him quietly, glancing behind her to make sure their children were still occupying themselves happily.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Steve responded, glancing towards her as he adjusted his hands on the steering wheel.

"I don't know" She replied with a shrug. "Perhaps because you're nervous about meeting more of my family? I mean it is a big step and everything. If you really don't want to do it then you could drop us off and pick us up later once we've finished here. I'm not going to force you to do something you really don't want to." She told him, her mind already trying to come up with ideas she could use to explain Steve's absence to her parents. Parents who she knew were already wary of their relationship together. Something which she couldn't exactly blame them for.

"No, I'm going to be there" Steve stated, reaching out with his hand and gripping hers. His palm was sweaty but she didn't mention it to him. "I know how important this is to you and I plan to be around for a long time so it's best if they start getting used to me sooner rather than later."

"I was hoping you'd say that" She admitted, bringing his hand up to her mouth and brushing a soft kiss against his knuckle, her gaze flickering to the scene outside the window screen. "This is it coming up on the left" She instructed, letting for of his hand so he could twist the steering wheel, pulling the car to a stop behind the Red mustang which belonged to Caitlin.

She shot Steve a reassuring smile before pushing open her door and climbing out into the cool air, thankful that she hadn't packed away her winter coats yet before she moved to the back of the car and opened the door, smiling down at Theo who twisted to look at her, a grin on his face which melted her heart.

"Hey my little Theo, are you ready to see Nanny and Granddad?" She crooned to him, unbuckling him from the car seat and lifting him into her arms. She stepped back, kissing his cheek before moving round the car so she was by the others. "Ready?" She asked, automatically passing Steve their son when he held out his arms for the small baby. She glanced down at Grace and Evie who both grinned at her, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the door way.

"Do you think Grandad will let me look through his telescope Mamma?" Grace asked excitedly, the comment making Danni laugh softly.

"If you ask him nicely then he most probably will" Danni told her eldest, glancing up as the door opened revealing her mother. She grinned, letting go of Grace and Evie and watching as both girls raced forwards, jumping at Danni's mother at the same time, both talking excitedly over each other. She glanced at Steve as he came to a stop by her side, reaching out and patting his arm with an encouraging look before she made her way up the garden path in a more sedate manner then her daughters did, "Hey mum" She said as she stepped through the door, reaching out and giving her a hug before she leaned back. "You remember Steve don't you? Steve this is my mother Lily."

"I remember" Steve said with a nod, smiling at Lily. "It's a pleasure to see you again Ma'am, I've hoped you've been well."

For a moment Lily simply stared at him before she smiled.

"There's no need to be quite as formal as that Steven, calling me Lily will suffice." She scolded lightly, moving forward and giving Steve a hug, the startled look on his face causing Danni to laugh. "And here's my little Theo" Lilt crooned, scooping Theo out of Steve's arms and hugging him to her as she glanced at Steve and Danni. "Come into the living room, that's where the others are. You were the last to arrive this time Danni, don't forget to close the door behind you Steven, he don't want all the hot air escaping the house." Lily stated over her shoulder as she moved down the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms leaving Steve and Danni alone together.

"She's a lot friendlier then the last time I met her" Steve said, a bemused look on his face.

"Well she's had more time to adjust to the thought of you this time round" Danni told him, reaching up and smoothing her hand over his shirt, making sure it was straight before she tilted her head back and looked at him. "I'm not sure who is here but I do know you won't meet Nate or David today because both of them are already in Hawaii making sure our home is liveable for us."

"Have they found somewhere for us to live?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They've narrowed it down to two different places and sent me photos to look at just before we left for here. They've managed to charm the real estate people to put a hold on both houses until tomorrow so when we're finished here…"

"We'll take a look at them and make our decision. The quicker we get our offer is the better especially as we're heading out there by the end of the week" Steve agreed with a nod, a thoughtful look on his face. "Was that with the extra money I've put in?" He queried, looking satisfied when she nodded at him.

"We' should even have a bit left over to decorate if we choose to" She told him, glancing over her shoulder towards the living room door. "We should head in there. My dad will be waiting for us and he's not a fan of being kept waiting by anyone, not even family members." Steve nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they began walking towards the room.

"Any tips that you could give me for winning your brothers and sister over?" He asked lowly, clearly not wanting his voice to carry to the other occupants of the house. Danni considered his question for a moment before she began answering him quickly.

"You've already met Cait so you know what you're dealing with, just try and keep up with her and not insult her but don't be worried if you do, she takes offence easily and changes her hobbies weekly, even we can't keep up with her half the time and the twins lives for insulting her anyway, it's how they get their entertainment from these family events. Elijah is after David and me. He's training to be a trauma surgeon so don't be surprised if he's quiet tonight, it's not a reflection on you, it's more a case that he's going to be exhausted. So the last thing he'll want is to try and make small conversation. If you ask him a question he'll answer but take your cues from him and don't be offended if he doesn't want to talk. It honestly isn't you. Chris and Ben are the twins I mentioned earlier and the babies of the family. Chris is a fighter pilot with the air force who is on leave for a couple of weeks and Ben is in immigration. They should be the most easiest to get along with because they both love sports and movies and TV shows. Pick one of those topics and you'll win them over." She told him.

"Okay, I've got it" Steve stated with a nod, a determined look coming to his face which both comforted her and terrified her in equal measure.

"Yeah you do" She agreed with a nod as she pulled him into the living room with a pray.

They could do this.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
